paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The 24 Hour Bug
(At school, Mr. Grouper has a job for Joey) Mr. Grouper: Joey, can you take out the garbage? Joey: Sure, Mr. Grouper (Joey takes the bag of garbage) Skye: Ewww, that's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life. Lucky thing I get to sweep the floor (She takes a mop and swept the floor) Rubble: Yeah, right. There are a lot more disgusting things than garbage Rocky: Yeah...smelly socks (Skye laughs) Marshall: Baby diapers Zuma: Cat whiskers... Others: Cat whiskers? (Zuma shudders) Rubble: You want to know what really, really, disgusting? (Joey comes into the room with his nose covered) Joey: Uh, does any puppy have a tissue? (takes his hand away from his nose to reveal blood) (Everyone freaks out) Rubble: Hey, can someone help me? I need to bleed all over you Every puppy laughed, even Mr. Grouper. Joey: What? It's just a bloody nose. I can't help it (Rubble takes a bottle of ketchup from the table) Rubble: I wanna bleed all over your food (squirts ketchup out of the bottle) Skye: Stop! You're getting on my brand new ball (Chase gets a few tissues and gives them to Joey) Joey: Thank you. Zuma: Heh,you sound just like him Rocky: You're so funny, Rubble. Do some more Rubble: I just need...to,uh...contaminate you... (Everyone looks at each other) Rubble: Let me wipe...my...nose! (clasps his paw to his mouth) Chase: (gasps) (Everyone looks at Rubble losing his lunch on the floor, although the screen didn't show anything but Chase and Marshall with their mouths dropped open) (At the vet, Rubble was laying down on the floor with a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. Katie takes it out) Katie: Okay, your temperature's fine and your pulse is fine. You probably had that 24 hour bug that's been going around Rubble: What about food poisoning? Katie: Well, if you had food poisoning, you'd know it. You'll hardly be able to move (Rubble's mom comes in) Rubble: It's alright, mom. I just puked, that's all...in front of my friends... (Rubble looked at the window, to see the other pups. He got angry. Then, the 5 pups ran away. Later that night, Joey was washing the dishes. (his mom told him to) Rubble: I told you...Katie didn't know why I did it. She said I might have a 24-hour bug or something Joey: That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen...And you are soooo gonna catch at school tomorrow. My friend, Lucus, barfed in my 3rd grade math class and- Rubble: I know, I know. And everyone called him "Lucus Pukus" Joey: They still do...and that was last winter Rubble: Thanks for your concern Joey: I'm just passing on brotherly advice. There's always one barf pup in every class and you just stepped up to the plate Rubble: Hey...just because you and your friends like to make fun of people who get sick, doesn't mean my friends will Joey: Oh really? Well, get this. If someone in your class puked, wouldn't YOU make fun of them? (Rubble looks at him) Joey: Just think what will happen if you puke again (Later, at bedtime, Rubble is asleep and tucked into his bed, then he covers himself with a blanket, and then he has a nightmare) (The nightmare starts with Rubble at school. He was walking in the hallway) Rubble: Hmmm......where is every pup? (He saw his friends talking, then they saw him and put on hockey masks) Chase: Sorry, Puker...we were just playing hockey (Every puppy laughed) Mr. Grouper: Stop it, all of you. You should be ashamed of yourselves (Every puppy stops laughing) Mr. Grouper: (grabs Rubble's paw) Come with me, Puker... (he takes Rubble to a strange room with Joey inside. He has a bloody nose) You'll feel much better in here! (he got out, locked the door, and left, laughing evilly) (Rubble looks around scared. There he saw Joey...and his nose is bleeding) Joey: Hi, Puker...welcome to class... Rubble: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (End of nightmare) (Rubble wakes up, still screaming, and then he stops and then realizes it was only a nightmare) Joey: Hey, bro. Time for school (The two took a shower, brushed their teeth, brushed their fur, and put on some new clothes. Then they went downstairs to eat breakfast. The bus arrived and Joey went on while Rubble's mom drove him to school. There were pups talking to each other) Rubble's Mom: If you're not feeling well, honey, call me and I'll pick you up. Rubble: Don't worry, mom. I'm fine (Rubble's mom drops him of at school) Skye: Rubble! Rubble: Oh no... Skye: How are you feeling? Zuma: Are you okay? Marshall: We were really worried about you (Rubble looks at them) Rocky: What? Rubble: Is that all? Zuma: No, but I hope this will make you feel better Rubble: You're kidding, right? Skye: Kidding? What do you mean? Rubble: Oh, come on..oop.....excuse me...(runs away) Rocky: What's with him? Zuma: I knew I should've brought the candy (Rubble runs to the bathroom and goes into a stall thinking he's going to puke again, but nothing happened Rubble: I'm okay...I'm okay.... Marshall: Rubble, what's wrong? Rubble: Nothing, see you in class (runs away, embarrassed) Marshall: (to Chase) What's wrong with him? (Chase shrugs) Marshall: Oh well. Let's get to class (Rubble runs away scared, when he accidentally bumps into Joey) Joey: Uh...hi.. (Rubble runs in the bathroom again as Rocky and Marshall looks at him. Later, in class Rubble is doing his math while nervously shaking, when Skye taps him on his shoulder. He shortly screams, which makes everyone stare at him including Mr. Grouper) Skye: (whispering) Are you okay? (Rubble ignores her. Then the PAW Patrol pups start whispering to each other) Rubble: (thinking) Yep...Joey was right.... (Joey throws a paper bag at him) Joey: You might need this! Rubble (angrily): Dude, that was a one-time thing! I hope that bug hits YOU next! You deserve it!! (Back at class) Rocky: Oh boy... something's not agreeing with me. Could everyone move themselves 10 feet or so back, just in case? (Everyone does, they understand) Marshall: Wow, this 24-hour bug is spreading like wildfire. I wouldn't be surprised if I was next (Suddenly, Rocky falls to his hands and knees, facing the floor) Rocky; Forgive me if I-- (Rocky vomits on the floor it's not shown, but every pup is shocked) Mr. Grouper: Good gracious...Rocky, not you too Rocky: Yeah, yeah, I'll clean this up. Stupid 24-hour bug... or should I say, in my case, the 80-minute bug (Marshall now feels like he's gonna do the same) Marshall: Ugh... someone better check the cafeteria. There may be... agh... something past its prime Chase: Three "vomiteers" in a day...Marshall, hang tight, OK? I'll check the cafeteria, like you said (What Chase finds out suddenly almost makes HIM puke) Chase: Holy s-- (he pukes on the cafeteria floor, bearing witness to a downright disgusting food storage area) (woozily:) Remind me... never to look in THERE again 5 minutes later... Marshall: Chase? What happened in here? Chase: This school's cafeteria needs a major cleanup. Somehow, though, what we were served at lunch was just fine. Marshall: That's good, but... I think you should stand back right about now... Chase: (runs) Okay, Marshall. I'm in the safe zone (Just in time, Marshall's lunch came back up too) Marshall: Oh god, that was disgusting. Mr. Grouper, I might need a bath after school... Mr. Grouper: I'd advise that. Skye: Uhh pups? Looks like... I'm not gonna be left out of this Zuma: Same here.... (Skye promptly vomits, Zuma's holding out right now) Skye: At least it went quickly Zuma: I hope I'm the lucky one--(throws up as well) I take that previous comment back Chase: Hmm... Joey hasn't been affected yet 2 minutes later... Joey: (shows every sign of barfing, yet no expulsion of food so far. Whew...dodget a gross looking bullet Rubble: Hahaha... so now it's you who has the bug. *claps* You deserve this suffering. Why show up to class if your nose starts running red... literally? Joey: (still holding steady) It's an attendance thing. Never been late since the winter of 2007. I had a flu and was urged to stay in bed. I just wanted to go since I already had a perfect attendance record. It was not meant to be. I ended up staying home for 5 days, playing video games all the while Rubble: Sidelined because a virus got to your internal endzone, and ending a great streak. I never knew that Joey: Although I enjoyed the gaming, I wound up developing this chronic nosebleed. Now I just wish I--(Joey feels like he's about to puke) Rubble: Whoa, there. Keep it together, Joey! This conversation isn't over yet Joey: I... I'm fine. Almost puked... again Rubble: Every other pup, even me, felt the effects of this lame bug, but you've kept your "lunch" where it belongs. You haven't puked yet but you've come extraordinarily close Joey: Yeah... you know, I- (Joey pukes now) ...think my luck's run out. Rubble: Well, at least the bug's over and done with Joey: Y-yeah, thank god Rubble: Joey! Are you all right?! Joey: I...I think...so Rubble: This is bad! Joey, stay right there. I'm gonna get Rocky! Joey, woozy: Okay... Rubble. Hurry up... if you... would Rubble: I will Rocky: I KNEW I should have stayed home. *feels sick again* Oh no, not again! Rubble: Rocky, I-- Rocky: Save it. I think I have the bug again Rubble: Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me Rocky: Nope... Go find Marshall. He's probably okay Rubble: OK, but Joey's getting help first Rocky: Fine by me, I'm just starting to feel it again Marshall: So help me God, if I hafta help any more sick pups Rubble: Joey's sick and woozy, Marshall.I asked Rocky, but he just got the bug again. Joey's priority one Marshall: Fine, where is he? Rubble: In a closet 2 classrooms over. I broke the glass on the door so I could talk to him in the first place Marshall: All right, let's go... (I SO hope I get transferred to another school) Joey: Ugh... why do I feel like I'm on a cruise ship headed for a Category 5 hurricane? (throws up again) Ow...my throat and stomach hurt like medicine balls Rubble: Something's wrong here. Joey just barfed again Marshall: I'm not cleaning that up! Rubble: Do you ever get the feeling you should have done something different so you (and other people) live the life you should have? Marshall: Why? You think you should've stayed home? Rubble: Yeah. I felt a little sweaty at first... though that could've been for all kinds of reasons. I didn't realize I was sick until I barfed right in front of you in the cafeteria Marshall: I take it that was embarrassing? Rubble: That's an understatement Marshall: I see Joey... and he's unconscious?! Rubble: I'm gonna call 911 for Joey's sake. Get Rocky back to his house by any means necessary Marshall: Legal or not? Rubble; Right now I don't care! Marshall: You're playing the fines Rubble: A small price to pay for the safety of your friends... Marshall: I'll call you after I get Rocky home Rubble: Sounds good Paramedic: This is what you called me for, Rubble? Rubble: He's unconcious; I was worried about him and didn't know what to do. Calling 911 was the safest option Paramedic: I understand your concerns. I'll have him taken to the hospital immediately Rubble: Thank you. I'm going to check on Rocky now Paramedic: Who's Rocky? Rubble: He's my friend and is the eco-pup of the PAW Patrol team. Didn't you see him at the race when he switched jobs with Matt Vaughn? Paramedic: Oh yeah. By the way, if he needs any medical attention, please don't hesitate to call Rubble: OK. Give me an update on Joey's condition ASAP Paramedic: That's my job Rubble: Hold on, Rocky. I'm coming Rocky: (hanging on a wall) Good Lord, I can't balance myself properly. This bug is real bad Rubble: Uhh, why are you clinging to a wall? Rocky: Oh, nothing, just a spontaneous loss of balance, that's all. It'll come back Marshall: I've been asked by Rubble here to drive you back home, and he apparently doesn't care if I break any laws Rubble: I really don't. The health of my friends is my first priority Rocky: Marshall, are you gonna be one of those speed demons? Marshall: Probably Rocky: Let's get out of here! Rubble: I'll take the rest of you home. If you have any homework assignments, turn them in now Mr. Grouper: Thanks for saying that instead of me, Rubble Rubble: When it comes to my friends, NOTHING will stand in my way (Joey had to stay in the hospital for a week. Marshall racked up $477 in tickets, but Rubble paid them all off. Everyone's safe for now) THE (Actual) END Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Rubble Category:Episodes